Reflejos
by Jolio
Summary: Un GregxWhite Pearl que hice


**Sin ánimo de lucro.**

Existía, en un tiempo que ya nadie recordaba, un mundo pequeño habitado por una infinidad de seres vivientes rotando por siempre alrededor de un sol amarillo. En ese mundo que ahora era una leyenda, descendió un día una criatura completamente ajena a cualquier otra cosa que antes se hubiese visto, alguien de inimaginable intelecto, fuerza y longevidad, alguien que podía con una sencilla orden barrer con todo lo que existía bajo el cielo y reformarlo a su antojo pues tal era su prerrogativa, su derecho absoluto sobre todo lo que yacía bajo las estrellas y en las entrañas de la tierra, todo existía para caer bajo su dominio, solo que... en cuanto comenzó a conocer a ese mundo y a los seres que vivían en el, se compadeció de ellos y quiso preservarlos aun a costa de si misma.

Ella conoció a esa criatura que casi nadie más recordaba, ella sería su fiel sirviente por la eternidad, o al menos ese era el plan antes de que su primer gran fracaso llegase a ocurrir.

Desde ese incidente mucho tiempo había pasado y poco en ella había cambiado, en la superficie reflectante del cristal vio su rostro bañado por el pálido resplandor de un sol lejano, ella, a diferencia de otras gemas del mismo tipo y corte estaba afecta por un grave defecto en su producción, parte de su rostro se había perdido en los albores de su creación dejando una apariencia "indigna" de servir a una superior, pero a pesar de eso, por cuestiones de conveniencia se le permitió trabajar para otra gema cuyo rango excedía por mucho a quien sería su dueña original, y así pasó milenio tras milenio, detrás de una consola que era renovada de cuando en cuando, escuchando sobre esto o aquello sin responder porque no era su lugar inmiscuirse en los asuntos de sus superiores, existiendo siempre en el trasfondo de asuntos que excedían su misera y casi nula importancia. Tal era la vida de una perla imperfecta como ella.

–Sabes, no es necesario que te quedes despierta toda la noche–

Con un quieto suspiro volvió a recostarse sobre su lado de la cama, la perla comprendía a la perfección la necesidad humana de afecto que su compañero demandaba de parte de ella, pero no por eso podía decir que sentía lo mismo, al menos no con la misma intensidad y forma. Para ella funcionaba de manera distinta y se expresaba de un modo un tanto más peculiar.

Su cuerpo se relajó mientras que el calor residual del cuerpo humano que descansaba a su lado comenzaba a mecerla en un tierno arrullo, no podía decirse que soñase pues en realidad, no era capaz de soñar, aún así, en algunas ocasiones su mente lograba divagar lo suficiente como para crear algo de la nada.

Vio una solitaria flama naranja abandonada en un paraje alienigena, y junto a ella, encorvado y cansado, un solitario humano que se lamentaba por su inmortalidad.

Perla siguió ese resplandor endeble dejando atrás incontables años de quieta contemplación junto a los restos sepultados de una nave imperial, se dirigió a ese fuego encendido hasta quedar frente a frente al humano y allí, sin saber qué esperar de tan extraña criatura que de seguro querría tomar venganza por lo que White Diamond había hecho con ellos, se quedó de pie en silenció junto a las flamas y esperó.

El humano, en lugar de tratar de eliminarla con su disrruptor de gemas que descansaba a su derecha se puso de pie, la tomó de los hombros y la ayudó a recostarse junto a las llamas. De algún modo había visto algo en ella que ella misma no era capaz de ver, de alguna manera, comprendía más de ella de lo que ella comprendía de si misma y así, respondiendo a una necesidad primordial que nunca antes la había aquejado, se quedó en su compañía y no volvió a apartarse de él.

Se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba sentada y contemplando su extraño rostro, Greg suspiró lentamente y se dio por vencido.

– Lo siento, si quieres puedes permanecer despierta…–

White Pearl sacudió levemente la cabeza, –Descuida, así estoy bien– , murmuró antes de volver a su anterior posición, aunque esta vez se aseguró de entrelazar sus dedos con los del humano y voltear ligeramente el rostro para poder verlo.

Muchos otros de su especie, los pocos sobrevivientes a la colisión terminaron formando comunidades allí en ese nuevo mundo, y cada vez que la veían a ella y su deformidad, huían despavoridos.

Un receptor ocular completamente inutilizado, surcado por una cruel grieta en su diseño la cual iba desde su cuello y ascendía por sobre el orbe blanquecino hasta la frente, dándole un aspecto bastante perturbador.

Otras perlas eran perfectas hasta el último detalle, otras perlas tenían el privilegio de haber sido destruidas a tiempo, pero ella… ella seguiría existiendo por muchos años más, al igual que el humano que se lamentaba a su lado, el mismo humano que lo perdió todo en una guerra de la que jamas fue parte, salvado por la inexplicable mezcla de su persona y una gema excepcional, una gema cuya existencia fue demasiado breve.

Pink Diamond ya no existía, ni Steven ni las rebeldes ni la autoridad diamante, nadie salvo algunas gemas rezagadas sin lideres verdaderos, nadie salvo unos cuantos humanos aprendiendo sobre la dureza y el rigor de la vida independiente, nadie salvo una perla que a nadie volvería a servir y un humano sin la razón de su vida.

Aquel mundo azul pálido era todo lo que les quedaba, el reflejo imperfecto de una colonia que jamas florecería, los despojos aunados de lo que sería un paraíso.

White Pearl no necesitaba de sus atenciones, no requería su amabilidad y a pesar de eso las ansiaba constantemente, porque él comprendía, si bien no todo, al menos lo suficiente como para ser un compañero digno.

Los humanos tenían un nombre para eso, un nombre que ella no usaría.

– Soy feliz porque me encontraste–

Jamas lo diría, pues una perla y en especial una gema como ella debía de ser incapaz de relacionarse de ese modo con un ser orgánico como Greg.

–Antes de ti, estaba completamente sola–

No necesitaba compañía, no quería que nadie le recordase el fracaso absoluto de su existencia, la gran guerra que terminó por acabar con la hegemonía de Planeta Madre, la gran guerra que tomó como víctima al planeta tierra, la gran guerra que la arrojó junto con esos humanos a un mundo desconocido del que jamas podría huir.

Todas y cada una de las cadenas forjadas desde su concepción la obligaban a callar.

–Los otros humanos siempre huían de mi, les recordaba a la guerra y con el tiempo los hijos de sus hijos me convirtieron en una leyenda. Soy el último remanente de lo que ellos conocen como monstruos–

–Si tú eres un monstruo entonces yo también lo soy–

Era tan sencillo para él decir tal cosa, era… un anatema frente a los otros humanos, un ser eterno que había presenciado incontables eventos y que presenciaría mucho más, hasta que incluso ese trozo flotante de roca que llamaban hogar desapareciese.

La única criatura en todo el universo que la comprendía acababa de decirle que no había nada de malo con ella, y eso, la hacía feliz.

–Gracias…–

Jamas reuniría el valor para decirlo, pero allí, junto a las flamas serenas y bajo el cielo estrellado se sentía a salvo, y los recuerdos de aquel terrible conflicto ya no la atormentaban tanto.

Junto al humano era feliz.

 **:::**

 _ **/;/**_

 **;;;**

No conoció del motivo de su longevidad hasta que ella lo pudo observar a fondo y descubrió que su corazón, pulmones y otros órganos habían sido reemplazados por cristal viviente. En sus entrañas, la misma fragilidad que implicaba el ser un humano había sido depuesta por el efecto de las lagrimas milagrosas de su hijo, el mismo chico que un día partió a las estrellas y al que jamas volvió a ver.

En aquella versión tan extraña de su hogar ahora inexistente, deambularía por la eternidad, plagado de preguntas sin respuestas y despedidas inconclusas. Lo único que le recordaba a su hogar era un remanente de quien le arrebató todo.

Una simple perla.

Cuando la vio al principio, abandonada junto a los restos de aquella nave, sola y silenciosa mientras que a su alrededor el paso de las eras de forma inmisericorde iba mermando su pequeño refugio que pensó en destruirla, después de todo ella había servido a ese monstruo que acabó con su hijo, pero… se parecía tanto a aquella otra gema, la misma que cuidó siempre de Steven que al final, no pudo hacerlo.

Se quedó a acampar cerca, hasta el día en que la vio descender de su pequeño refugio al igual que un animal herido, con su peculiar ojo arruinado y la certeza de que sería tratada como un paria.

La pobre jamas esperó la oferta de una hoguera cálida junto a la cual sentarse y compañía para aminorar el paso de las horas.

Y de nuevo estaban juntos bajo la luna mercurial que fungía como guía para los humanos de la nueva tierra.

–¿Puedo usar el otro lado?–

Algunas noches era especialmente cariñosa, aunque siempre, siempre preguntaba qué tan lejos podía llegar.

Y en otras ocasiones ni siquiera podía acercarse, pero supuso que eso era normal dentro de la anormalidad que era su existencia.

–¿Quieres que te abrace?–

Ella asintió en silencio y se apegó con cuidado a su persona, ignorando por completo que todas sus necesidades provenían de su mente tratando de imitar lo que el humano hacía.

–¿Mal sueño?–

–Algo así–, contestó la perla, –Recordé cosas que no quería recordar–

–¿Duermes mejor gracias a mi?–

Le sacó una pequeña carcajada, lo que hizo que su día fuese instantáneamente mejor.

Extrañaba mucho la voz de su hijo y de las chicas, y se lamentaba de no tener siquiera un recuerdo tangible de ellos, que ahora solo existían en su memoria.

–Sí, duermo mejor gracias a ti–

–Me alegra saber eso…–

White Pearl se giró hasta quedar frente al humano y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

La tierra podía estar hecha trizas, la humanidad al borde de la extensión y ella sin siquiera un atisbo de esperanza, pero mientras tuviese un propósito por el cual vivir, seguiría despertando cada mañana para salvaguardar hasta la más diminuta muestra de su paso por el universo.

Ahora comprendía el motivo de que Pink Diamond hubiese sacrificado tanto por esa desafortunada especie, el que existiesen seres como él, que recibiesen a una desconocida y la cobijasen le hacía pensar que el universo no era un lugar tan frío ni desolado. De ese modo, dejó reposar su nariz sobre la cabellera del humano, se abrazó a este y suspiró contenta.


End file.
